1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle sensor mounting structure. More particularly, to a throttle sensor mounting structure suitable for a motor-driven vehicle in which a driving force is controlled according to the opening of a throttle grip.
2. Description of Background Art
In a motor-driven bicycle, a structure is know wherein the driving control is conducted based on the opening of a throttle grip in the same manner as in a conventional engine vehicle. In the motor-driven bicycle with such a structure, the throttle opening is detected by a potentiometer. The potentiometer is either incorporated in the throttle grip or fixed to a body frame as a throttle sensor.
In the structure in which the potentiometer is incorporated in the throttle grip, the opening of the throttle grip can be detected directly by the potentiometer. In the structure in which the throttle sensor such as a potentiometer is fixed to the body frame, the opening of the throttle grip is transmitted to the throttle sensor through a throttle cable, and the throttle opening is detected as a displacement amount of the throttle cable.
In the structure wherein the potentiometer is incorporated in the throttle grip, there is a technical problem so that it is necessary to provide the potentiometer with a rigid structure or to add a structural body for protecting the potentiometer, taking into account the shock exerted on the handle upon turn-over of the vehicle or the like.
In the structure in which the throttle sensor is fixed to the body frame, there is a technical problem so that it is necessary to provide the throttle cable with a play length in consideration for the case where the steering angle of the handle is large, with the result that the throttle cable is large in length.